srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin
Safe locations I'm not sure, but I think you can find the Phantom Assassin from any SAFE place you can "explore the realms at random" from, not just Trithik. Can't test it right now Scarbrowtalk 21:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :you are correct sir, except that you have the START the Hunt in Trithik. But once you've done that, you can find the assassin and his cohorts while you "Explore the Realms at Random" from any town that has the link.Joddelle 01:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Items For the anonymous contributor, in Haunting in Durnsig there are several, if not all, of the original items. Link to the old forum's thread, specifically the first post somebody (Havoc) found an item. Scarbrowtalk 02:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) More Documentation I'm trying to get the geographic location where you find each assassin, but I keep clicking through too quickly. I'll get it eventually. :) I suspect there are some mix-and-match elements here, but they could be tied together. Will test again in the future. Psychoadept 05:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ;1st found Just after dusk, near a stone bridge spanning a swift stream west of the town of Mirgspil you encounter something quite unexpected... You happen upon the small, dark mouth of a cave set into a nearby hillside. ;2nd found On a blustery day in late spring, near an empty cave in the forest south of the village of Hawklor you happen upon something quite unexpected... You happen upon a small, dilapidated wooden shack cleverly disguised to blend in against the back of a mossy, boulder-strewn slope. ;3rd found On an icy winter day, in a woodland glade west of the town of Mirgspil you are surprised by something quite unexpected... You happen upon a crudely-built log dwelling. ;4th found On a frosty winter morning, near the ruins of a wizard's tower east of the village of Hawklor you happen upon something quite unexpected... You happen upon an old cabin at the edge of a tangled thicket. ;5th found On a blustery day in late autumn, at the site of a ruined tower in the forest east of the city of Graldok you happen upon something quite unexpected... You happen upon a small lean-to erected at the base of a trio of large pines. ;6th found On a sombre afternoon in late autumn, on a patch of firm ground in the midst of a treacherous swamp south of the city of Syr your travels are interrupted by something quite unexpected... You happen upon a sturdy tent crafted out of the hides of several large animals. ;7th found On a blustery day in late spring, in a forest glade east of the city of Talinus your travels are interrupted by something quite unexpected... You happen upon a camp site that has seen recent use. : I'm not entirely sure, of course, but I would bet high on the location being randomly generated. Scarbrowtalk 12:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::If by "location" you mean the "Just after dusk, near a stone bridge spanning a swift stream west of the town of Mirgspil you encounter something quite unexpected..." and similar texts, then yes - that is random. It is actually a part of the Explore the realms at random mechanic. All encounters follow the same pattern: ::- time of the encounter (On a blustery day in late autumn, On a frosty winter morning, Just after dusk, and so on) ::- spot (near an empty cave, on a patch of firm ground, near the ruins of a wizard's tower, and so on) ::- location (south of the city of Syr, east of the city of Graldok, south of the village of Hawklor, and so on) ::- what ahppens (your travels are interrupted by, you happen upon, you are surprised by, you encounter, and so on) ::The not-random part starts with "something quite unexpected".--Shadowblack 13:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, good to know. I got randomly generated, but I didn't realize that all explore the realms stuff did that. Obvious I haven't been paying attention! (Which is why this close reading stuff is fun...) Psychoadept 15:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Im not one hundred percent sure, but it seems that this the encounters have timers for when you can meet the next member, as if you explore after getting one, itll take around 5-10 minutes, but when i wait a bit and do other stuff it takes me 1-2 minutes usually to find another member Joggy135 (talk) 14:13, January 14, 2017 (UTC) joggy123